


Late night Melodies

by Antiqua



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hotel Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiqua/pseuds/Antiqua
Summary: Final chapter.Thank you for reading! <3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karukos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karukos/gifts).

The flight from Athens had been long for Diana, exhaustingly so. She walked across the airport's lobby with her luggage in tow, and a few mates from the orchestra she played in as a cellist, toward the exit to take a taxi that would drive them directly to the hotel that had been reserved. It was mid-afternoon on a wednesday, they were to play at a concert (from friday to sunday) which gathered musicians of all sorts of backgrounds and genres, hence the anticipated arrival.

When they arrived at the hotel an unpleasant surprise occurred. There was a mix-up with one of the rooms. Someone misunderstood the amount of people and made a mistake with the reservation. The hotel was packed, no extra room for Diana to stay in, until someone standing near her at the reception desk overheard the commotion and offered she stay in his.

The kind stranger's name was Yorick, a musician as well. In fact he was part of one of Diana's favourite metal bands, but the stress of the situation, her exhaustion, and him being dressed casually kept her from recognising the man. After exchanging names whilst in the lift toward the room, Diana settled in and so began a most unexpected exchange. They got along well from the start, so sharing a room was a little less awkward--them both having experience with living and or interacting with many people helped.

As days passed and their acquaintance and friendliness seemed to grow so did the tension between them, one both found out to be sexual as well. There were lingering glances when one or the other was in their towel after a shower, a heated kiss shared one night when they went out drinking with friends in common, and recently Diana had walked in on Yorick masturbating.  
It didn't help that they had to share a bed. Not that it was small for them, but some nights their unspoken desire made it feel like they were stuck inside a narrow space, and every brush of skin or sounds coming from each other had them wishing to take each other.

Diana huffed out a sigh, breaking the awkward silence between them. It was late at night, neither managing to keep their eyes closed. She stood drinking a bit of water, the only light in the room from the moonlight coming in from the window where the curtains were drawn.

"Can't sleep?"  
Came Yorick's question in that low and gravely voice she found herself shuddering to. He had entered a few minutes prior, she was grabbing a bottle of water. Diana nodded, lightly crossing her arms under the pyjama top she wore, accentuating the cleavage there. They were adults, and she was somewhat sure he felt the same attraction, so the truth came easily in her reply.

"Mm. I can't stop thinking about what happened earlier."  
As he stood by the window, eyes focused on nothing in particular, she could make out the tug on one corner of his lips into what seemed like a smirk. But he kept silent for a beat, turning to look at her soon after. There was desire in his eyes, she could tell she made the right decision in being honest, even if nothing came of it.

"I've been thinking about it too."  
Yorick seemed just as comfortable about the situation as she was, closed the distance between them, and grazed an index over her exposed shoulder and clavicle tentatively. Diana felt a jolt of pleasure at the simple touch, clit tingling in arousal and her nipples hardening beneath the fabric covering them. In a hushed voice he asked permission to kiss her. The question was met with a smile and a sighed yes, as though she had been holding her breath in expectation.  
It was a deep and slow kiss they shared, quickly turning into passionate, hungry kisses that drew out soft moans from either of them. Their bodies were pressed together, his large hands wandering down her body, squeezing and fondling as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder. As they parted for much needed breath Diana pushed Yorick against the wall near the window, leaning in to kiss at his jaw, neck, and shoulder whilst she spoke.

"After seeing you cum over yourself I couldn't stop thinking about kissing, licking, and biting you all over."  
Her breathing was heavy, voice dripping with lust. 

"Show me then."  
Yorick responded in kind, removing the tank-top he wore.  
She took in his muscled torso, fingertips sliding down along the expanse of it before she began kissing from his clavicle to sternum. The sounds of pleasure he uttered spurred Diana on and she continued, tongue used to swirl over a nipple before she nipped just beneath his pectoral. On she went, praising his body with her lips and tongue whilst gradually moving into a crouching position as she did so--he was a tall man after all. All the while Yorick watched and enjoyed, one of his fingertips tangling in her hair.

As she finally reached his groin and caught sight of the evident strain of his erection on the underwear he wore there was a smirk to her lips, and a mischievous glint to her violet eyes. Diana could be a tease to the point of frustration, and she was intending to make Yorick squirm under her ministrations. Not that she was immune to arousal. No, that worshipping of his body had gotten her wet and aching--her swollen clit would brush against her underwear and she would moan from time to time.

"You're such a fucking tease, Di--"  
Yorick's breath hitched, the sensation of her tongue stroking just below the head of his hard cock, sending a shiver down his spine and a moan sounded from him as he tilted his head back. Upon opening his eyes the sight of Diana on her knees, brushing those plump, wet lips along his shaft coaxed a low growl. The pent-up sexual frustration, her teasing, it was all making both their blood boil and with a low groan he demanded she stand up. Soon after she found herself lying on her back on the bed. The kiss that followed took her breath away and she was somewhat startled by the fingers slipped into her soaked underwear, sliding up and down between her wet labia before he rubbed her clit in circles.

"Oh my... are you retaliating?"  
She had a taunting smile that was undone by the nipping of her bottom lip and Yorick's digits rubbing faster, interrupting any another witty quip Diana might have uttered. Yes, it was retaliation and she knew as much, judging by the intensity of his gaze fixated on her own as she moaned out.  
A tug down of her top and he exposed her breasts, nipples erect and inviting that received a swirl of his wet tongue before he moved to kiss, bite, and such at her neck. Diana was squirming and writhing beneath him, whimpers as well as moans escaping her parted lips. She was about to say something when she interrupted herself with another lustful moan.

"Something you want to say, my dear?"  
It was then his turn to smirk against her skin, knowing the exact effect he was having on her. She was close to cumming, clit throbbing and her untouched cunt aching to be filled. Diana whined in response, grinding her hips up when he stopped rubbing.  
"Be a good girl, and use your words..."

"I need you..."  
The words escaped her in a breathy sigh, violet eyes pleading as she looked directly at him as he traced one of her nipples slowly.

"You can do better than that Diana."  
Even as Yorick spoke he pulled down her panties, spreading her legs and grinding his erect cock against her vulva, taunting her with the anticipation of being penetrated and fucked. She licked her lips, exhaling sharply from her nose as the head of his cock bumped against her clit.

"I need your cock inside me. Please!"  
Her pleading was interrupted, a groan uttered from Yorick as the tip of his girthy cock easily pushed inside her. With a swift motion he slammed the into her cunt. Diana moaned out loud, short fingernails scratching against his chest as she reached out to grasp for his body, coaxing a moan from him as well. He leaned down and kissed her lips hungrily, hips rolling as he began slow, deep thrusts. The sensation was delicious for both, Diana enjoying being stretched and filled almost to her limit, and Yorick indulging in that wet warmth.  
When their gazes met again they were both smiling at each other through their lust, silently admitting that they wanted to be enjoying each other like that for some time. 

Another passionate kiss and his hands shifted to rest on the backs of her knees, keeping her legs spread as his hips began thrusting harder, putting his weight to the motion. The sound of skin smacking against skin, Diana's moans and the wetness gushing from her pussy were a delight to the ears that only encouraged Yorick further. She looked at a loss for thoughts, words, any reaction that was not moaning and panting as her breasts bounced and her own hips writhed up from time to time, hands clutching at the sheets. Oh there was definitely no regret in having being honest about their desires.


	2. Quiet

The door of the private restroom was locked but if one were to press their ear against it they would surely hear moaning and panting coming from inside. It was an erotic position they were in, Yorick seated on the closed toilet seat with Diana atop his lap facing toward the sink and the mirror. They were both enjoying the image of the skirt of her blue dress pulled at her hips and the top of it pulled down exposing her bouncing breasts. Her legs were spread open, pussy wrapped around his thick cock that was covered in the wetness of her juices as it was thrust in a steady rhythm inside her--one could also see her labia clinging to the shaft with each movement.

"Shhh. You'll get us caught!"  
Came Yorick's remark as Diana moaned out a little too loud. He was not being serious of course, judging by the sly smile he had at feeling how her cunt clenched with the arousal of possibility that they could be caught fucking in the restroom.

The owner of the house would be unhappy in the very least. They were at a party after another successful presentation at the venue of the concert. Diana was playing, hence the formal, blue dress she wore, white hair tied up and her slender neck as well as clavicles exposed. Yorick wore his usual black outfit for his own presentation, the top-hat was somewhere on the floor near their feet. They had been eyeing each other from across the room since their arrival in separate cars, when the desire for each other became uncontrollable they sneaked out in search of somewhere quiet and ended up as they were.

"I don't mind."  
Diana said in a breathy voice, smirking at him as she regarded his reflection on the mirror. Yorick made a tsk-ing sound, one hand shifting to graze at her clit ever so slightly whilst stopping his thrusts so he could savour fucking her a little longer. She squirmed atop his lap and moved her hips as through trying to fuck herself onto him, she was a little desperate to cum.

"Mmm I know. I could open the door... shout for everyone to come watch me pounding into your needy little cunt."  
As Yorick spoke he moved his free hand up along her torso, fondling a breast and tugging at a nipple before firmly wrapping that hand around her neck. The sound of his voice near her ear, that wet tongue sliding up along her neck, and those light taps he would give to her swollen clit were driving Diana mad with lust. She remained silent save for the long sound of something between a whimper and a moan. She needed him to move but knew quite well that he would define when that was to be done.

Since they started engaging in a friendly sexual relationship, they got to know each other better in all aspects and one of those was that power play and teasing was a favourite.  
To Diana's relief Yorick started thrusting inside her once more, and even as there was a knock at the door he did not stop. By the sound of the voice calling from the other side Diana identified one of her band-mates and her eyes widened. 

"Say something."  
Yorick whispered near hear ear, grunting softly.

"It's occupied!"  
The words left her with a joined groan as the thrusts became faster, his hand still at her neck, firmly holding but not hurting her. The person outside asked if she was all right and Diana uttered a quick yes. They seemed to be satisfied with the answer because no other questions came. Meanwhile Yorick held one of her legs as he pounded into her gushing pussy.

"Rub your clit for me."  
He demanded and she immediately complied, shuddering atop his lap. The restroom was filled with the wet sound of his cock plunging into her, that slap of skin against skin, and soft strangled moans. It wasn't long before Diana back was arching as her body tensed from the orgasm, but Yorick demanded she continue rubbing her clit, and from that she came once more, this time joined by him. That feeling of his hot cum inside her had Diana smirking as she sighed with satisfaction and turned her head to kiss Yorick.

They remained like that for a minute or two, kissing and enjoying each other's company before reluctantly getting dressed to leave the restroom at different moments. There was a bittersweet feeling when they met again near the pool, it was Diana's last night in the city. Intertwining their hands together and sharing a sweet kiss, they kept that for a discussion when they returned to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.   
Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
